Concrete posts have never been able to effectively compete with wood posts, at least not in the USA where trees are in abundance. A wood post can be quickly fashioned from a log and on its way to the consumer. A typical concrete post is produced by first building a post form, making a concrete slurry, pouring the slurry into the form, and after allowing the concrete to set, stripping the form from the post. The multiple handling steps involved in this process as well as the curing time rendered concrete posts prohibitively expensive as compared to wood posts.